Meaning of love
by LinkdUnity
Summary: Tia finds out she loves Zatch. Will she be able to win Zatch's heart, or will she continue to strangle him? A ZatchxTio fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey! I'm new to this community, so this is my first fanfic.  
_

_Disclaimer: I have no idea why everyone is posting this on their stories, but it should be obvious that I own all of Zatch Bell and related merchandise, movies, including **fanfictions.**__  
_

_Yes I do :D  
_

_Anyway, enjoy reading. And also I have been playing NFS lately, mind the references._

_

* * *

_

The hallway of the school was suddenly filled with not only the ring of the bell, which mark the end of the school day, but also the cries of the blonde-haired mamodo.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAATCH~"

He knew that voice too well. There was no mistake it was her. Instinctively, he ran. As fast as he could.

"_Run. Just run. All you need to do is run. Do not let the stares of others slow you down. If you do, you DIE."_

No matter how this seemed disgraceful for a king, it was necessary for his "survival".

"ZAAAAAAAAAAATCH~"

Again. He knew that she was chasing him as well. Zatch could sense she was just a few meters away from him, but just to make sure...

He turned his head back.

The turquoise short-haired girl was indeed just right behind him. Obviously for Zatch it was simply too close; he needed some personal space, especially for that girl.

"_I see.. the exit!"_

He quickly shifted his speed to Gear 6, and nitrous-ed out of the school compound filled with other students. By diving into the crowd, he successfully avoided "death". Penny simply knocked through the helpless children, and soon vanished into the horizon.

"_Phew. Now I just have to return home, quickly. Before she finds me again. Now if Tia was here, Penny would be much less destructive today. Now, where did she go.."_

_

* * *

_

-Start of flashback-

"_So you're really going there, Tia?"_

"_Well, I was kind of forced to go, but I have friends with me. All I have to do is just help underprivileged people for 3 days. Don't worry so much, Zatch. Are you afraid that you will miss me, hmm?"_

"_Ah.., it's not really that.., but.. her.."_

"_Hehe. Zatch, when she tries to assault you, just run, okay? After 3 days, I'll be coming back; it will be fine."_

"_Uhh.. I hope I'll be fine, I guess."_

-End of flashback-

* * *

Zatch started to miss Tia, actually. During class he had to endure the endless flow of redundant questions from Penny, and he had little people to play with him when he was free(rarely).

"Oh well. Just 2 more days, Tia will be back. But for now, I have to escape!"

Zatch hurriedly ran back to the palace, where security was tight, meaning that Penny would have little chance of sneaking inside to disturb him.

Back in the palace, life was pretty much like a routine: Earth's law class, governmental issues, and other kingly chores. Soon, it was already night, and Zatch was exhausted like any other day. As he reached for the bed, he beloved Vulcan 300 was next to it, laying on the table, as if it was trying to tell Zatch something important.

Zatch held Vulcan by his chopstick arms, and responded,

"Vul-can, do you want to tell me something?"

"What? Why do I need to get flowers?"

"But I will be picking up Tia from school, I don't need flowers for that kind of thing."

"Hmm.., flowers do make girls happy. Unuu, let's go find flowers tomorrow okay?"

After the one-sided conversation, he placed Vulcan onto the table, jumped onto the bed, and slept.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Man today sucked. It's been one day since I'm away from home. Anyway, today I had to do most of the boring and tedious chores like cleaning up the people's homes. Well, that included brushing, scrubbing and a lot more pointless things. Kolulu, a great friend of mine, was partnered up with me to stay in one of the inns there. The inn was horrible; I don't think anyone who comes here ever thought of returning. The walls of the inn had cracks running through, the toilets were seriously awful and the room was really.. well to put it simply it was pathetic. Ugh, but it makes sense though, it being a very poor village._

_To be honest, I do miss Zatch. I mean, he usually makes my day by making me laugh, except him being so oblivious. He can't really tell that I lik-_

"Tia, you can use the toilet now."

Kolulu walked out of the toilet, and was ready to sleep. Upon seeing Tia's surprised and shocked expression, she walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Tia? You look as if you saw a ghost. I hope you aren't referring to me, right?"

"Ah.., was I? Sorry Kolulu."

"Eh? What's this, you brought your diary along?"

Tia immediately closed her diary, quickly grabbed her toothbrush and rushed into the toilet, her face red with embarrassment.

"_I swear I will strangle her if she reads me diary.."_

"Huh. Maybe she isn't used to the conditions here. I guess I'll get some sleep first.."

After spending a few minutes getting ready for bed, Tia stealthily continued to log her thoughts onto the diary.

_He can't really tell that I like him. Though I'm not entirely sure that this liking towards him has matured into love. I hope not. I don't want to ever feel the pain of being in love again; falling for that idiot, and he betrayed my feelings towards him. He put the Demon Battle over me. But it was due to him that I found Zatch, I can't really blame him for the cause of my misery during the battle. Sigh, let's stop this pointless flashback, and get back to topic. Actually, every time when I close my eyes to sleep, it seems Zatch is always right in front of my eyes, with his cute smile on his face. That image will brighten the darkness in my eyes, and put me at ease. It's like, I feel that Zatch is always by my side, protecting and comforting me..._

_Oh man. It's really late now, and tomorrow will be much more suckish than today. Gotta sleep now._

Tia put her diary into her bagpack, and climbed onto the hard, wooden bed. Pulling up an uncomfortable cotton blanket, she started to recall her memories of her trying to impress and making Zatch happy.

"_Yeah, I probably do love Zatch.."_

"Zatch.."

"Uhhh.., did.. you say.. something, Tia..?", Kolulu asked in a semi-sleep state.

"…, nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Oh..., good night.."

"..Good night.."

"_Yeah, now isn't the time to think about him. I've got to sleep."_

* * *

_A/N: Yup. This is the first chapter. Please rate/review, commenting a "nice lol" would be great. :D  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is way overdue. I slack much. Not much content in this chapter, you cant see the ZatchxTio yet. I promise, the next chapter, it will be there..._

_

* * *

_

"Ahh man, how do I do this question.." Zatch mumbled with his homework. He stretched onto his seat, and he saw the clock on the wall.

"It's 3:10pm, and I'm not done with this question."

Suddenly, he vaguely remembered something. He quickly flipped open his schedule, and it stated that now was his free time which only lasted for 1 hour.

"_Oh right! I still have to find flowers for Tia."_

He quickly changed into his green mantle, put on a watch, and grabbed his precious Vulcan 300 with him.

* * *

"Li-bra-ry, li-bra-ry.."

King Zatch ran down the staircase leading to the royal library. The large hall of books, renowned for its vast collection of everything, has been the dreams of many scholars, inventors and authors of the Demon World.

He gently pushed open the door. What he saw amazed him. Wooden shelves filled the hall, and it seemed to have no end to it. The books that were placed onto them made the library filled with so many vibrant colors, yet it was so beautiful and majestic. Gaps between the books, when looked afar, made such a wonderful illusion..

Where ever Zatch looks, there was so much movement in such a quiet surrounding. Demons were walking around. Demons browsing through pages and pages of paper. Demons who took reading too seriously. Vaguely, Zatch saw a familiar face, or actually, ears..

One look at that rabbit ears and he knew it was Momon. Having not seen his friend since the Faudo incident, he walked over to Momon.

"Momon! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Ah! Zatch, no.., King Zatch."

"No need to be so formal. But why are you in a library?"

"Well, I promised Sister that I would become as smart as Kiyomaro."

"Nu? I see.., so what are you reading now?"

"Learning about the Binomial Theorem."

"Ah? What's that?"

"Oh, it's simple. The Theorem just makes it possible to expand x plus y, both to the power of n…"

"_Just what is he talking about? I don't have much time for that anyway.."_

"Uh, Momon? I don't get anything you say.. but do you know any flower that represents 'Welcome Back'?"

"Eh? What kind of question is that? Truthfully, I only just read a little on Biology.. if you want you can try the section there.."

Momon directed Zatch to the group of shelves, and they continued with their respective objectives.

* * *

"This one."

"No, not this.."

"Where is it..?"

Zatch was already desperate; he did not have much time left. Just when he was short on time, some one expected came..

"ZAAAAATCH-KUN! What are you do~ing here~?"

"NU? P-P-PENNY?"

"NYAAAH~ Are you going to find flowers for me, Zatch-kun~?"

"Y-Y-Yes, no, no I mean no.."

Penny was rather stunned by his vague answer.

"So you are finding flowers for me, right?"

"Um, it's for Tia."

Direct answer.

"I.. see. Well, goodbye then, Zatch.. I have something to do.."

For Penny it was asking for his hand in marriage, and Zatch refused right in her face. Trying to control her raging unstable anger, she walked off..

"_Why is she so sad? I don't get girls.."_

_

* * *

_

Spending 30 minutes researching for his flower proved to be useless. Dejected, Zatch gave up. He checked the time on his watch.

"_3:50pm.. I still don't have the flower. What am I going to do..?"_

"_Heck with it, any flower will do."_

With this mindset, he spent his remaining 10 minutes searching for a florist in the nearby market. After chancing upon one, he asked the florist a series of questions.

"Ehm, do you have any flowers that is suitable for.. giving a girl?"

Stunned at the question, the florist took some time to ponder, then she took out a flower within her reach. A red flower, and it seemed that the sides of the stem had been cut off, like there were thorns on it.

"How many would you like?"

"Hmm, 3 is enough I guess."

After Zatch was done with the transaction, he quickly made his way back to the palace. However, the florist began to think.

"_That face looks strangely familiar."_

"_Is he… the king?"_

_

* * *

_

_Dear diary,_

_I have nothing much to talk about today. Basically its boring, just like yesterday. However, today was kind of weird, though. It feels like I have a tendency of uhh.. how shall I put it.. something like strangling someone. Its been 11 months ever since I strangled someone. Ever since Clear Note appeared, I didn't have time for those things, anyway. Speaking of which, it does bring me back so many memories.._

_Got to sleep, I'm really tired._

_Zatch, see you tomorrow! (These 4 words..)_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: The next chapter will be in a week or so. I'm guessing this fanfic will be rather long, like 9 chapters, damn.. _

_Review plz? :D  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Apparantly, no one gives a shit about Penny._

* * *

"Alright, today Tia's coming back.."

"Soon enough, she will be back.."

Zatch sat on his throne, thinking of the same thing, over and over again. As usual, he was bored. Ponygon always had to return home early, and Kyanchome wasn't around either. He was waiting response from Rein, who was the current commander of the Royal Guard. Just as he decided to go out for a short walk, Rein opened the doors.

"King Zatch, they request a meeting.."

Heaving a sigh, he gave his usual "Unuu" and he walked towards the meeting room, which was filled with members of the committee. Apparently they had a problem with the hierarchy of the government, and it seemed to dislike the fact that a child was the king of the Demon World.

* * *

As soon as one of the dragons dropped her off near the palace, Tia ran back to her comfortable home. But of course, that was not the only reason..

"_What will he do when we meet? Will he hug me? Or say something romantic?"_

Similar questions wandered through her head as she ran. Soon she came to a conclusion…

"_An obnoxious idiot like him probably won't be sensitive, much less for a girl.."_

Out of instinct, her legs decided to run towards the throne room, where she expected Zatch to be.

"_Eh? Why am I here? Oh well, since I'm here, I should go meet Zatch first."_

However, upon reaching the door to the throne, she was told by Rein that it was not possible for her to meet Zatch while he was in a meeting.

"_What? Why does crap always have to happen! Gah, guess I just have to go back home first."_

Yet in the end, the scarlet-haired girl decided to wait outside the meeting room. She was lost in thought, nothing in her mind made sense..

Her only priority was to meet the person she had been waiting for so long.

"_All this thinking, is making me so much more tired. Really, I need to sleep for a while.."_

She sat on the shiny marble-like floor, and leaned against the wall. Dreaming of the person she had fallen for, she subconsciously slept.

* * *

_Crimson skies, a large field of crops, swaying in the wind. Zatch lay down on the field, arms crossed behind his head, and smiled at Tia. Muttering a "Today was fun, Tia.", he drifted into sleep. Tia sat next to him, watching him, hesitating. But soon she made up her mind. Kneeling down, she put her hands beside Zatch, her face just right above his. She had no regrets, for she had waited long enough. Slowly, she moved her head closer to Zatch. Temptation and desire overflowed her heart. Thrusting herself onto Zatch, they made connection between the lips. Feeling of pleasure surged through Tia, for it was the most wonderful feeling she ever had experienced in her life._

_A creaking noise.._

_Someone is calling my name.._

_

* * *

_

A dream. Such a comforting dream. But, of course, it was a dream. It is a dream and always will be.

She pulled away from her romantic dream and tilted her head up. Seeing the blonde-haired boy she had been waiting so long, a big smile emerged from her face.

"Tia!"

She leaped forward, and hugged Zatch.

"T-Tia?"

A soft "I miss you" emerged from her, but Zatch could not make out any coherent words.

Tia was obviously still high from her dream. But, for Zatch, it was unusual for someone to hug him, especially for a girl. Remembering the times with Kiyo, he recalled watching dramas with him. It was a common sight for a male to place his arms around a girl, and vice versa.

Zatch followed suit. Though the instant he touched Tia's skirt, he realized he forgot something. He grabbed Tia's hand, leaving a shocked expression on her.

"Tia, come! I need to show you something!"

"Wha! Z-Z-Zatch! My hand, and yours.."

Zatch was running towards his bedroom, and the girl behind him was finding it difficult to catch up with his pace. Already blushing, Tia quickened her steps.

Zatch pushed open his door, took out his specially prepared flowers for her, and told her it was hers to keep. Looking at the flower, she blushed harder than before. She had never expected this to happen, and was both elated yet embarrassed.

"Tia, your face is as red as the flower.."

Immediately, she retreated a few steps, and placed her hands over her cheeks.

"_Why am I so afraid? Why is a rose making me so over reactive? I need to calm down.."_

Tia pointed at the roses, which was in Zatch's hand.

"Zatch, are you sure that.. those are for me?"

"Unuu! Here, take it!"

"Ahh! No.. Umm, those are roses, right?.."

"Eh? I don't know, this is what the florist gave me."

"What, you gave me a rose without knowing its purpose.."

"_Should have never been so embarrassed in the first place."_

"Fine, I'll take it."

Tia took the flowers from his hand, but Tia stood there, wanting to say something.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Tia?"

"Oh. Well, you see.. to think that you gave flowers to me.. that's.. very sweet of you."

"Unuu! Thank you!"

Tia still wasn't done yet. She really wanted to do it, but she was worried. Worried things may go wrong. However, this might be her only chance. Risking everything, she walked over to Zatch..

..and planted a kiss on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Zatch.."

"Waaah! Tia! Why did you do that!"

Anger built up in her heart. Throwing Zatch on the ground, she replied, "You..! Can't you appreciate love for once?"

"_OH DAMN! I hope he didn't hear what I said earlier.."_

With Zatch on the ground, dazed from her throw, Tia took the opportunity to run.

"S-See ya, Zatch!"

Zatch began to compose himself.

"_Wha… girls are weird.."_

_

* * *

_

Tia ran off, with the flowers still on her hand. To her, these flowers represented more than anything else than whatever she possessed. A symbol of love? No, more like care and concern. She placed the flowers onto her chest, holding it with her arms. She was extremely delighted with this gift.

"_This day, just keeps getting better and better.."_

A shadow blocked her path.

"Those flowers, are from.. Zatch, right?"

"Eh? No! No.. how, did you.. know.."

"I'm going to talk to you like a lady."

"Huh? I don't get what you mean.."

"Tia. Since both of us want Zatch, the first person among us who gets to kiss him first gets it. The winner will get Zatch, and the loser will gain nothing."

"Woah, by kiss,.. do you mean lip to lip?"

"Of course. So are you up for it?"

"Like I would lose to you."

"Hmph. As if."

Both girls exchanged glares.

"_I'm gonna win."_

"_Yeahhh right."_

With that said, Penny walked past her.

Tia continued her walk back home.

"_I, Tia, will win. Win the competition, and win his heart."_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Yes, Chapter 3. This is a little different from the previous 2, I feel that this is much more descriptive. Hope you like it though, I like to experiment with things._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Fourth chapter is here. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"_Late, late!"_

She was rushing for time, and the thought of Zatch wandering away disturbed her. Back then, both of them decided to meet up for a short outing..

"_Zatch, do you want to go out? We spent quite a long time in the Human World, I want to travel around for a while.."_

"_Can you make it?"_

"_Hmm, near evening maybe? I have to reach back to the palace on time."_

"_O-Okay! Meet me at the garden, 5pm!"_

It was 5:10 now. She knew that Zatch had little time to spare, but it was all worth it if she succeeds. Tia even prepared a special gift..

She entered the designated meeting area. In the garden, a pedestal stood among flowers and grass. The pedestal was designed to be a fountain, with two rectangular blocks, one smaller than the other, stacked on top. Yet, no water was flowing out; instead Zatch was sitting on it, and so was..

"Hey! Zatch! .."

"..Zeno.."

"_But I only arranged this with us both.. why is he here? Sigh, at least it's not Penny."_

She let out a giggle.

"_It can never be Penny, impossible."_

_

* * *

_Even with Zeno around, the both of them were having fun together. It was like the time, when they were at the amusement park with their human partners. The only difference, it was just only her and Zatch. At least, to Tia, it felt like that.

They sat on a bench in the marketplace, a large field of concrete with so much vibrancy and life.

"Tia, I'm going to get more Yellowtail."

"Uh, go ahead, Zatch."

Tia took a glance at her watch. There was still time. However, there was something that irked her. The fact that Zeno was here.

"Hey, Zeno?"

"..what."

"I don't want to sound rude, but why are you following us?"

"…"

"I find it quite pointless you ask me that question."

"What! I'm just curious, is it wrong?"

"Is it wrong for someone who spends his childhood in the palace, enduring harsh training, to come out once in a while?"

"Eh? What do you mean, I don't understa-"

"You're pretty stupid, aren't you..?"

"!.."

Tia wanted to say something, yet nothing could come out of her mouth. It was like Zeno shut her up completely.

"Anyway I don't want to interrupt your date any longer, so I'm leaving now."

"H-H-HEY! NO! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

"…"

With that said, he returned back to the palace, but stopped after walking a few steps.

"Zeno! Where are you going?"

"Home. Bed."

Zeno, who somehow already predicted his brother's simplistic thinking, responded,

"Just be back at 7."

"Oh.. okay. Bye Zeno, see you at the palace!"

* * *

"_ZENO! If I could just walk over there and strangle you, you and your Dufort.."_

"Tia? You said you wanted to bring me somewhere before?"

"Oh! That's right!"

Sunset in the Demon World was just around 6:30pm, and it was 6:18pm on her watch.

"_No! I planned and prepared this perfectly! Can't afford to fail now.."_

"Come Zatch!" Tia signaled the blonde-haired demon to catch up quickly.

"Tia? Where are we going now?"

"Just follow! You'll find out later!"

"_I'm sure you will be really taken away when I bring you.."_

"_..here."_

It was just like her dream. The skies, wheat fields, complimented her hair color. She believed that her dream was a vision, an insight for her to plan this.

"Tia! This is beautiful!"

Everything was going smoothly, or so she thought.

"Hehe. Glad you like it."

"Oh! And I prepared you this.."

She revealed a lunchbox.

That lunchbox, held so much memories.

"It's quite small, but enjoy it!"

"Unuu! Thank you Tia!"

Zatch lifted the lid of the box, and saw his usual favorite: Yellowtail. Looking at his elated expression, sitting on the shaded red ground, enjoying her specially prepared food, Tia could only smile.

"Look, Zatch! The sunset.."

Tia shifted herself closer to him.

"It's dazzling.."

Closer..

"I know.."

..and closer.

The both sat barely a few centimeters apart. It was all Tia wished for; a couple embracing one another during the sunset.

"The sun is gone, Tia."

"Yeah.."

Tia just could not bring herself to reenact the scene she saw in her dreams before. It was ironic that she really wanted to have Zatch in her arms, yet she was embarrassed and hesitating.

"Tia, I think I have to go now.."

Those words would not work for her. She gave this date so much effort, and there was no result. This was more like an outing than a date. A date will always be a date..

"_It won't end like this!"_

A sudden surge of adrenaline pulsated through her body, forcing her to throw away all other emotions. Instinctively, her legs were drawn towards Zatch, her hands on his head, her lips onto his..

* * *

As much as she forced herself onto the kiss, it was purely enjoyable. The feeling of being so light, yet her legs was still stuck onto the ground. The feeling of ecstasy, yet she was completely aware of her surroundings. However, those feelings only lasted for that split second. All those disappeared once a certain taste settled in. A taste so unique, it was indescribable through words.

It felt as if time itself was manipulated. It was like forever, nothing, timeless. But in reality, it only lasted ten seconds. Nothing seemed relevant; the only thing existent was the wonderful taste.

The taste of Zatch Bell.

* * *

This was extremely sudden for Zatch. All he wanted was a trip home, and this had to happen. This was the first time he kissed someone, and he was unprepared for it. It tasted mystical and incredibly soothing, yet it feels so wrong. It was impossible to resist this taste. No matter how it disturbed his mind, his mouth loved it.

The taste of Tia.

* * *

Silence followed after the kiss.

It was the only medicine for both of them. They had nothing to say to each other, and none of them could bring up enough courage to face one another. It was a tense and awkward situation.

"…"

Regaining his composure, he forced himself to say,

"Tia, what.."

"..why are you acting so.."

"..strange.."

Nothing except what happen just before was in his mind, not even being punctual.

* * *

Tia opened the door, and was greeted by a warm welcome back by her mother.

"Tia! Welcome home! How was it today?"

"…"

A expressionless, or rather depressed face ran across her face.

"Tia?"

"..Hello.."

She locked herself in her own room. Pressing her face onto the pillow, she could only manage a few tears. Tia was trying so hard to hold back her emotions.

Regret was all in her mind. The deal was long neglected..

"_Just what have I done.."_

"_Tia, you are screwed.."_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: __Had to throw in some drama, haha. Right now I already have my story fully planned out, I just have to write it down._

_And I only write down when I feel like it. (Sorry, dont flame me for this.) Right now school, a few days away from reopening, is screwing me up, just as much as Tia is right now._

_Don't expect me to update as frequently, but do check back once in a while.  
_

_Do you want my eternal praise and gratitude? Review! And I DO read your reviews, they make me happy all the time. :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: 5th Chapter is out!_

_And I would like to comment on some of your reviews._

_Izzy: So far you have reviewed every chapter, thanks for the support all these times. Zeno isn't my favorite character, though..  
_

_Daydreaming: I know you are eager for updates, patience :) Will try to update as soon as possible._

_Tidalwaves: Twists are nice, but a good story comes from a good plot. Twists like PennyxZatch burns my mind. I can never imagine that._

_Go on, read._

_

* * *

_

It had been like this for a while already. Times they spent were truly joyful and colorful, yet because of that incident, the friendship was slowly crumbling..

Zatch could tell Tia was unlike herself, and every time he wanted to approach her, his legs would conflict his thoughts. As much as he wanted to repair their relationship, Zatch could not do anything. It was such a helpless feeling.

* * *

"King Zatch, he is here, with his family."

"You mean the new one?"

"Ah yes, the one who just joined the Law Department."

"I see. Let me welcome him."

"Right away, sir."

Rein went along with the king's orders, and brought along a family of three, a married couple and a daughter. The girl, about Zatch's age, had scarlet-colored hair, and wore a red-white skirt.

Just like any other day, both of them were at an uncomfortable position. The instant Zatch saw her face; she turned around, hiding herself from his view.

"It is an honor to meet the king, right before my very eyes."

Tia's father kneeled on the pristine marble floor.

"Ah, no, you are going to be working here, no need to be so formal."

"But still, you deserve respect, being the king after all."

"Ah.., okay. Rein? Could you please show them their home?"

"With pleasure."

As the group walked out of the throne room, Zatch easefully looked at Tia. Somehow, he felt that she was rather...

It was a weird emotion. He couldn't tell what was it, but being friends with Tia for so long, he knew her inside-out; yet he had never experienced this aura before.

Just as Rein closed the doors, Tia turned around to look at him.

Shock ran through his body.

"_On her face, I couldn't see clearly.."_

"_..tears.."

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just moved into the palace. More importantly,.._

_I want this to end this Charade now. It's killing me, piece by piece, brick by brick every day. I know he wants to comfort me, but I can't let him do that. Even though I don't have a reason to reject his help, it is really disturbing that I always need his support to accomplish things. I really dislike this fact. When I could not defeat demons on my own, he would always be there to protect me. When I was feeling dejected and intimidated, he would always be there to console me. Be it the Demon Battle or emotional problems, he was always with me._

_I want to show him I can fix the things I break. I caused the problem, so I will undo everything. If I let things go this way, I will lose everything I have built up, I will once again need his support.._

_I have to make a move. I want this to end.

* * *

_

The two girls crashed onto one another.

"Oh.. it's you."

"Penny, I'm busy."

"Hmph, what's with that glum face? Scared you're gonna lose?"

"..Can't be bothered with that.. anymore.."

"Concrete proof that I will win."

".."

Tia walked off, leaving the self-appraising Penny behind. She whispered softly,

"If only I had not won in the first place.."

* * *

Zatch climbed onto his bed, and tried to sleep. Once he closed his eyes, it appeared again. The sunset, the lunchbox, everything. Ever since he had his first kiss, he had this unnerving "stone" building inside his heart. It was causing him to be restless and unfocused. All he knew is that he needed something, something to fill in the void in his life. That something, always gave him adrenaline, always pushing him to do that something; yet very quickly the energy surge faded. He didn't know what it was, and neither could the physicians could diagnose his problem.

Unable to sleep, he tossed and turned. Opening his eyes, his Vulcan was directly next to him, on the tabletop. He got off his bed, and held Vulcan in his hands.

"Vulcan.., what should I do?"

"Eh? What is this.."

He picked up a note, just right beneath Vulcan.

_Meet me at the garden, 10pm._

_-Tia_

"Tia.."

This was the chance he had waited for.

A chance to repair their relationship.

* * *

He arrived at the garden. There, on the pedestal, sat Tia. Her hands were pressed onto her forehead, as if she was crying. Zatch sat on the other side of the pedestal, his back facing hers.

"…"

No one dared to speak. Seconds, minutes passed.

"Tia."

"…"

Still, there was silence. As expected, Tia could not make herself speak out. A wrong move, and it could worsen their friendship.

"Tia."

Zatch called her again. She crossed her fingers, and hoped that nothing would go wrong like before..

"..Zatch."

Silence again. Saying each other's name was hard enough, but there was no point in doing that. She called for Zatch for a reason and purpose.

"Zatch. Do you.. remember the time, when we were.. at the Human World?"

"Unuu.."

"When Mars cornered me, you were there for me, right? Just when I thought I was betrayed by people I trust and love, just when I thought that nothing is just, you proved me wrong. Actually, when you were always bullied back then, I only wished for you to be stronger. And thankfully, you did.."

"Yeah I did, Tia, you too, right?"

"Yeah.. And do you remember Clear Note? When I was afraid of him, you came and took my fear all away, you made me so happy. Really, Zatch, you have done so much things for me, but in return I cannot give you anything.."

"That's not true! You protected everyone with your shields! Whenever I was hurt, you would always heal me. The time Zeno wanted to burn all our books, you summoned a shield to defend us all!"

"Zatch, you don't understand do you?"

"Eh.."

"My shields may be strong, but I'm still weak.."

Hearing this, Zatch climbed down, and walked to Tia.

"Tia, without your assistance, I could never be king. I am weak too, so I need friends. When you are weak, you can always find me for support. And you are really strong! It really hurts when you strangle people.."

Tia laughed. Even in such a serious conversation, Zatch lightened the mood. However, she didn't say anything after that.

"Tia?"

She jumped down, landing in front of Zatch. She walked a step, and let herself fall onto him..

She placed her arms around Zatch.

"I'm sorry, that I always need you.."

Despite being an idiot at times, he knew this time Tia was dead serious..

"I'm sorry, that sometimes I hurt you even when you are always supportive of me.."

"I'm sorry,.."

"..,that I hurt you because.."

"..I love you.."

Letting out a gasp, Zatch mind went blank. Why did Tia say that? What did she mean when she hurts me?

"_Wha? My shoulder is wet.."_

Streams of tears flowed from her face, and she embraced Zatch harder.

"Tia, don't cry, because when you are sad.. I feel sad too.."

He placed his hands on her head, trying to console her, although he knew Tia didn't want any pity from Zatch.

Tia, trying hard not to release her emotions, held back her tears.

"Zatch,.."

"Do you,..love me too..?"

Zatch did not know what to say. If he said yes, he wasn't even sure that he loved Tia, and a no would only make the already depressed Tia cry harder. Trying to evade the question, he replied,

"Tia,...what is love..?"

She pushed herself away from Zatch.

"_Zatch, you idiot, I only need a simple 'yes' or 'no', why must you say something like that? It hurts me much more.."_

She ran away, somewhere where she could be alone.

"Tia!"

* * *

She locked herself in her room. Keeping her legs close to her chest, she let her head rested on her hands. No more tears could flow, and her mind was blank. The only consolidation she received was the darkness, but soon it would not be enough.

Moonlight shone into her room. Something caught Tia's eye. Picking up the house keys from her table, she placed it on her wrists. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself. Just before she wanted to cut herself, she saw someone..

Zatch was there, in her eyes, releasing the darkness around her like before. She loosened her grip on the key.

"_You were there for me again.."_

"_Zatch.."

* * *

_

_A/N: Cliffhanger lol. Now I ask you, what is love? Or rather the meaning of love? _

_I just realized that the Zatch Bell fanfic front page is all about fighting, another Demon battle. The world is getting violent..  
_

_It's the same thing for every chapter, I don't think I need to repeat myself eh? Thanks for reading!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay people. But I think this is my best one yet..

* * *

_

The sleepless nights plagued her, and it was getting unbearable. She climbed out of her bed, and walked to the balcony. What stood before her tiny existence was a vast, dark blue sky, sprinkled with radiating silver dots. Tia began to wonder why she was she still in the Demon World. She had nothing to do, nothing to work for. Living day by day, with her heart locked and sealed in the darkness.

"What have I done since the battle?"

"What am I doing now?"

"What will I do in the future?"

The answer to all the questions in her head was nothing. She looked at her hand, which was still the same as ever; 5 fingers, with spaces in between. Tia wished for someone's hand to fill in those gaps for her, someone who can give her the warmth she needs..

Looking at the majestic sky for the answers, she could only picture Zatch. Reminiscing the times they spent together, Tia hoped that happiness could last, though she knew this was already the past, it was her memories. If only she had not given up pursuing this relationship, if only she had continued clinging on the tiny chance to undo all the misery..

* * *

Zatch walked in circles pointlessly, wanting to find an answer to all his questions. Why was Tia so depressed? And what did Tia mean when she said she loved him? What was love anyway? The dictionary told him that love meant a 0 score in tennis. Indeed, he couldn't piece the things together, and nothing made sense. However, he always had this inner voice that continued to tell him that he was at fault. But, just what did he do wrong to hurt his closest friend? He really wanted to know. It was the most distressing emotions he'd ever felt: it feels that he did something horrible, and he was not aware what he did. As he walked and walked,..

"Woah!"

Zatch walked into his table unconsciously, and sensed a sharp pain in his gut. He walked into the corner of the table. He cursed his misfortune, but when he saw his homework on the table, an idea instantly popped up. With this idea, he did not need to know the answers to those questions. He quickly took some spare paper, grabbed a pencil, and scribbled.

He looked at the clock above him. There wasn't a lot of time. He rushed to buy it..

* * *

It was close to another day. Like usual, she could not sleep. She forced herself to, but her mind is too full of thoughts and emotions. She gave in to her mind, and got up. In school, Tia received an anonymous note, stating that she will see something on the pedestal in the garden. To her, it seemed like a prank, so she decided to ignore the note. However, her mind told her otherwise. Once again, after some time of hesitation, she gave in again. Sneaking out of the house, she arrived at the designated area.

"Now if you make to do something pointless again, really, your owner will get mad."

Looking around, there was nothing that could catch her attention.

"I must be retarded lately.., coming out here for nothing when I should be sleeping.."

Yet since she could not sleep, Tia sat on the pedestal. But, this time it was different. The place where she sat felt a little uncomfortable. Digging under her skirt, she discovered another note. Was this the purpose of the "prank"? She proceeded to read it.

_Tia,_

_I don't know why you are so sad, and when I want to ask, you just avoid me. It's really disturbing, and I always get this feeling that I always make you cry. Why? Please tell me.._

_But if I did do something to make you cry, then I'm sorry. Please forgive me!_

Tia smiled. One look at his handwriting, and she knew this note was from Zatch. But, for him to write just a few lines of words, just wasn't his personality. She flipped over the note,..

..and her smile got bigger..

..and tears welled up the corners of her eyes, and flowed in small streams..

_And also about that day.._

_Tia, I forgive you._

_And I wanted to get you a flower, a rose, I think that's what you call it. But since I couldn't get it, I drew you one. But I'm not good in drawing though..

* * *

_

Zatch was completely drained from today's work. Switching off the lights, he sat on his bed, wondering if Tia got his memo. He hoped that somehow, they could be good friends again, even though he knew it might turn out otherwise. Tia's absence made quite an impact in his life. Although Kanchome and Ponygon played frequently with him, it was rather different. By different, he felt really lonelier. It was just not the same without her around..

Just at that moment, a shadow flashed in the small gap between his door and the marble floor. Yet, the shadow stood there for some time. Zatch was puzzled. Why would anyone want to find him at this time? He opened the door, revealing a teary-eyed Tia..

..and leaving a shocked Zatch standing next to his bed.

* * *

Tia let herself fall into Zatch's arms, and she wrapped her hands around him. It was such a comfortable feeling, something she had not felt for some time. His body gave an aura of security, a sense of warmth. Zatch, still shocked by her sudden reaction, allowed gravity pull the two onto his bed. Tia could feel a torrent of desire pulsating through her body. She lifted her head from Zatch's shoulder, still refusing to let go of her grip on him.

"Zatch, come closer, just for a bit.."

As she glided her hand to his head, Tia pulled him closer to her lips. It was just like before..

* * *

For that instant, blood rushed up to her head, and everything else was incoherent except for herself and Zatch. She could feel her cheeks burning up each moment, and her head was getting hotter. It was just pure euphoria to have kissed Zatch the 2nd time. Suddenly, the taste slithered away..

Tia opened her eyes, and saw that Zatch turning away from her.

"Sorry, I don't want anything to happen again.."

She let out a disappointed sigh.

"No, I was too.. passionate.. sorry."

With that said, Tia lifelessly distanced herself from Zatch. She dragged her feet along the floor, and as she placed one hand onto the doorknob, her other hand felt warm..

A tug pulled her away from the door. Tia thought she was going to trip, but both her hands felt warm, and something was touching her lips.

She closed her eyes once again. She could feel her now warm hands were controlled by some strings, like a puppet. Her hands were placed onto something soft and welcoming..

"_What was I doing then? It felt so good, and for some reason my heart started to feel much lighter. Why did I turn away? Why did I reject her kiss?"_

As they broke the kiss, a strand of saliva formed between them. The only proof that they both ever kissed vanished and quick as it appeared. They both fell onto the bed once again. But..

"Zatch.., it's kind of late, and I'm quite tired.., can I.. well.. sleep? On you.."

"Oh,.. I think you can.."

Tia threw him a smile, and placed her head onto his chest. Zatch realized he should get some rest too, so he held her head close to him.

"_Is this what they call love?"_

The both dozed off to sleep..

* * *

_A/N: __I might add some fluff and romance things next chapter. Thanks for reading! Oh and..  
_

_ Like it? Review! Hate it? Review! How to review? Just click the button below, and type in some shit! Do it or Tia will strangle you!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey, Im not dead yet.._

_Today is one of my reviewers birthday, so,_

_Happy birthday to you, izzy.

* * *

_

_I saw Zatch lying on the bed._

_He felt very lonely and dejected._

_I swam through the air and hugged him._

_He hugged me back, smiling._

_I felt that nothing actually mattered for once._

_He held me tighter._

_I liked this warmth._

_He liked it too._

_Ringgg…_

_What? What was that sound? He still feels so warm.._

_Ring..?

* * *

_

The alarm clock struck her ears. Tia gently and slowly opened her eyes, and saw a shade of green. A soft and warm palm-like object was pressing against her head. Pushing apart those arms, she started to recall the events that happened yesterday.

"_Yeah.. I've got to admit he is really nice to sleep on.."_

Tia turned her attention to the sleeping Zatch, and she sighed; drool was trickling down his cheeks. She took a small part of her skirt, and wiped off his saliva.

"_I don't ever want to do that again.."_

"_Wait, I am forgetting something important."_

"_Right, I have school today. My parents should be up, and serving me breakfast.."_

"_Oh.. yeah.."_

"_AH I'M SCREWED!"_

Tia, after she had just awoke from her sleep, would always feel that her limbs were lifeless. Her bed would always seduce her back into her dreams. But, not today. She rushed out of Zatch's room, and crossed a maze of secluded paths and stairways, without the alerting the security.

"_They must be really worried, I better get home fast. I hope they don't notice that I was away.."

* * *

_

The door awaited her return. Tia stared at the door, still hesitant to enter, still unprepared for any randomness that awaited her.

"_Should I sneak inside, and just pretend to walk out of my room?"_

"_Or..? Zatch, I like to sleep on you, hee hee.. so soft..eh. I need to think, quick!"_

"_There's a water pipe going straight up to my room, maybe I could use that.."_

"_But it's 4 storeys high.."_

"_Oh, for the sake of.."_

The morning plague was already affecting her mind. Just when the situation more and more deliberate, her thoughts were also getting increasingly retarded. The more the thoughts, the more pissed she got..

Her natural instincts led her hand to push open the front door, with force.

"_Opps.."_

All eyes stared at her. Hands that were preparing food stopped, and a face emerged from the newspapers, as if taking a peek.

"Um, hello.. Im home?"

Tia prayed so hard nothing would go wrong..

"Okay.. so why are still standing there? Come and eat your breakfast before going to school, Tia."

An instant relief blew through her, and she proceeded to her meal, cautiously.

"_Anything can go wrong, but.. it looks like she didn't know.. hehe.."_

"So, where did you go just now?"

"Oh.. about that.. I scored quite well for the recent math quiz."

Her mum stared at her.

"Ah, sorry, I was carried away. Um, I went for a walk.. in.. the garden, yup."

"Is that true?"

"No.. I mean yes."

"Sigh. Tia, don't just walk out on your own accord. At least, inform us beforehand, okay?"

"Haha.., no problem."

"And you'd better hurry. School's going to start soon."

"Alright.."

Tia quickly gobbled her breakfast, and grabbed her bag. She couldn't wait to see Zatch again, even though she had spent the night with him.

"Oh, and Tia, I think your boyfriend is waiting for you, you should really hurry up!"

"_Sigh. Alright, I get it, I ge- NO WHAT! I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Actually, I wish I had, BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"_

"WHA-! MUM! DON'T SAY SUCH I-I-IMMATURE THINGS! I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Just go to school already!"

"_Hah, you can't hide anything from your parents, you know, darling?"_

Tia sped off, her face red with embarrassment. Could her mum have known? Her mind was in a haze. But one thing was for sure: Her mum thinks that she has a boyfriend. Of all things, she would never want her parents to find out about her love life.

"_Look on the bright side, Tia! There are so many boys that could be your boyfriend in the world, just like Maruss."_

"_No way, screw his life."_

"_Now if my boyfriend was Zatch.."_

She could imagine Zatch kneeling down, a ring box in his hands, proposing to her..

For every step she ran, Tia felt she was closer to meeting her "boyfriend".

* * *

"Psst. Hey, Zatch."

"Unuu..?"

The couple whispered softly in the boring math class.

"Umm, after school, well.."

"Tia, why are you so nervous?"

"W-Well that's not point.. just listen to what I have to say."

"Unuu.."

"Like I said before, uh.. would you..?"

"Tia, can you say the last part a little louder?"

"Would you.. g-go on a da-"

A loud, distinct voice filled the class.

"Tia, stand up, and answer this question."

"_Hey, why isn't everything working out the way as it should.."_

"Wait, let me think about it."

"Right. Tell me when you're done with your thinking."

The teacher resumed teaching the class.

"_Oh man, this question is difficult.."_

"_Momon, can't you help me instead of listening to the damned teacher?"_

A discreet whisper came next to her. "Its four x, I think."

"_Hmph, at least Zatch is more reliable than you."_

"Sir, is it four x?"

"Good! I never knew you would be so intelligent. Continue standing."

"_Gosh, if only I could punch his face."_

"Wuu, sorry Tia.. I'm not good at maths.."

"Nevermind, at least you tried to help eh? That means a lot to me."

"Unuu.."

* * *

The school bell rang, as usual.

"So, Zatch, I was saying just now.."

"Not now, Tia! I have to run.."

The shriek of the frenzied girl came a few miles away.

"Quick! She's here!"

Zatch hastily grabbed Tia's hand, and made the escape.

"H-Hey! I can walk on my own, really.."

Her words did not match her feelings in her heart. Deep down inside, she had always dreamed of this occasion.. Though now, Zatch was fighting for his life.

"Tia, if I leave you here, I will never know what you want to say to me."

"_Haha, Zatch, sometimes you are an idiot, but at the most inappropriate times, you tell me the most romantic things."_

"Heh, fine then, neither will I leave you behind. Watch me, I will run faster than you!"

The duo rushed madly back to their "anti-Penny" shelter, the palace.

* * *

Zatch and Tia barged into the throne room, panting, with sweat rolling down their foreheads.

"Haah.. Tia.. I didn't.. know you could.. run so.. fast.."

"Ha.. now you know.. I won't lose.. to.. a king.."

Zatch, still holding Tia's hand, brought her to sit on the throne together with him. The throne was large, originally meant for Zatch's father.

Regaining his breath, Zatch asked,

"So, Tia, what did you want to tell me?"

"Tia? Why is your cheeks getting red?"

The girl was daydreaming, imagining herself sitting on the throne with Zatch, leaning her head on his shoulder, just like a married couple. In reality, her head was starting to tilt towards his shoulder..

"Hey, Tia."

"Oh.., yeah. Sorry." "_He still wants to know.."_

"Well, I don't feel very comfortable saying this now.."

"Hm? Then you can write down on a note instead, that way you will be able to express yourself."

"No, Zatch, you don't understand it. Some kind of things are meant to only be said by mouth.."

"Unuu.."

"Zatch, can you, uh.., go.. on a.. d-d-date with me?"

Tia closed her eyes and hung her head low. _"Come on, please don't let this be another blunder. I've had quite enough for today."_

"Um, okay! Sure!"

A sudden glimmer of hope started to surface within her.

"Ah! Really?"

"Unnu!"

"W-Well then, meet me at the same place, same time!"

"Okay! But Tia.."

"Hmm..?" _"Oh no.. looks like my delight was shortlived.."_

"What's a date?"

Tia hung her mouth.

"Sigh.. why don't you ask Zeno."

"Oh, that's a great idea!"

Zatch scampered off in search of his brother.

"_Man, having an idiot for a boyfriend is really hard. Not to mention I have to control my anger, oh well. Its too bad I have to fall for him, but hey, at least he makes me happy, well, most of the times."_

_"Oh wait, of all things, Why did I even tell Zatch to ask his brother? Its like telling an idiot to ask another idiot.."_

_"Guhh.. there are so many idiots in this world, but.. hehehe, there's only one idiot I love.."

* * *

_

_A/N: Im sorry daydreaming! I slacked.. FORGIVE ME :D __I'll try harder to prevent slack._

_"It was good." Of course it was good, its just that my fanfic just got better.  
_

_Meh death threats don't work.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: yo.  
_

_

* * *

_

Tia rummaged through her wardrobe, in search for the perfect clothing. She took out a bright red oriental dress, which was twice her size.

"_Mum must have been careless.."_

Lazy to report the mistake to her mother, she continued her search. After trying out a few of her less commonly used shirts and skirts, she decided that the original would be the best. "It makes no difference anyway. He probably likes me the way I am now.", she mumbled to herself.

"Mum! I'm going out, will be back quite late. Don't cook dinner for me!"

"_Sigh, this girl.."_

"Alright! Take care!"

* * *

Tia sat on the so-familiar-pedestal, swinging her legs front and back. She gazed upon the sky, and started to daydream. _Will he take me on a tour around the wonderful sights? Or will he bring me for a romantic dinner? Heh, anything is possible.._

"Tia!"

Her head was drawn towards the voice. She was expecting her one and only, and she did! Only with someone else by his side,..

_Pfft. The only possible thing he can do is screw everything up.._

"…Zeno. What are you doing here again?.."

"Oh, I was just told by my brother you two were going on a date, again?"

"Hah, yes we are. I hope you aren't jealous, are you?"

"No, no, you got the wrong message.. I'm here just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"How can you ensure anything can go right anyway?"

".. I am Zeno after all.."

Tia gave up on Zeno; trying to reason with him was to hurl rubbish at a wall, only to find the projectile was deflected back to you.

"Now Zatch. Why would you want to bring him again?"

"Nuu.. I thought bringing Zeno would be a good idea?"

"Gosh… Zatch, do you even know what a date is?"

"Ah! Zeno told me a date is where you bring your brother along with you best friend for an outing."

"Seriously.."

Tia's hands went for the kill, that is, for the throat.

"Gahg-, T-T-Tiaa-, n-n-o-"

Her hands hugged his throat so tight. After strangling him for a long 20 seconds, she threw him at a tree for a finisher move.

"Ggggaaahhh.."

An indent was printed clearly on its bark, and it seemed it could fall on the slightest touch. Dragging the lifeless Zatch by his mantle, Tia stormed out of the garden.

"..Zeno, stay out of my love life. Really."

"Someone's angry."

Tia couldn't be bothered any further.

"_I'm pissed, hmph. Zatch better be cuter than usual on this date."

* * *

_

"T-Tia, I can walk myself.."

Tia let her grip off his mantle, letting his head hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Owww.."

"Come on, be a man."

"Nuu.."

Zatch climbed back on his feet after being dragged by the girl for quite some time.

"Zatch, since its well.. a date.., where do you want to go? I was thinking of, well.. going back to the marketplace again, but come to think of it, we don't have anything thing interesting to do there though."

"Oh, oh! Let's go buy yellowtail biscuits!"

Tia laughed at her own demise. She punched Zatch's arm, and gave him a signal to rush for his yellowtail cravings.

"_Gosh, he really does not have a clue about what a date is."

* * *

_

Tia slid her hand over the handles of the bench delicately. The touch of the chair let her reminisce the moments they had spent together on that bench a few weeks ago. But all that was in the past, and they had been through many problems together, both in the Demon and Human worlds.

Zatch, his mouth full of biscuits, asked the scarlet-haired girl,

"Tiaf, dfo you wanf some?"

The scarlet-haired girl declined his offer. She sat on the bench, looking at the boy she admired, chewing on his biscuits. Letting out a sigh, she wished that Kiyomaro and Megumi were here with them. Why did the happy times had to come and go so quickly?

"_It's not that I'm unhappy with Zatch, it's just that.., I feel I should share this happiness."_

She glanced across the crowded marketplace. It was just bustling with life; families bringing their children, groups of friends laughing together, and couples who were smiling at one another. However, Tia noticed that many couples were holding hands together. That notion has already crossed her mind before, but it was just too uneasy for her to hold Zatch's hand, when she knew that he only treated her as a close friend. Holding hands means that the couple should love one another, and Tia understood that simple logic.

"_But Zatch is just really obnoxious. It won't really matter if I hold his hand, right?"_

"_I don't know about this, I'm not even sure he loves me."_

"_Guess I'll try to hold his hands once! Only once, until I know that he feels the same way I feel about him."_

She shifted her body slowly towards Zatch. She gripped her hands, still uncomfortable with her decision. Inching closer and closer, she would always turn around to check on him.

"_Alright, so far so good.."_

They were only millimeters apart.

"_Come on! Just one more time.."_

Their bodies came into contact. Zatch felt something warm touch shoulders, and when he turned his head towards the heat source, he could see an afraid Tia.

"No, no..! I'm just.. feeling very cold.."

Zatch nodded, as he finished the last snack. Tia looked at him, and hesitated.

"_Should I? I don't want to make another mistake again, I don't want to hurt both of us again. Let's just.."_

Her hands wrapped around his arms, and her head rested on his shoulder.

"_Now this is more like a couple."_

Tia stretched her hands to reach out for his. Yet she retracted; she was still afraid.

"_If you fall for an obnoxious boy, nothing can go wrong!"_

She reluctantly and gently placed her palm onto the surface of his hand, and applied a soft grip on it. Tia proceeded to look down in order to hide her blushing yet embarrassed face. She closed her eyes, and hoped that Zatch would not push her away like the last time they had their first kiss.

She hoped for just silence, but of course Zatch wouldn't give it to her.

"Tia, I don't think you hold someone's hand like that.."

"_Eh?"_

He rolled his hand, and clasped Tia's. Shocked by the sudden reaction, she pulled away, and left a stunned Zatch.

"Well, I guess I'm going to get more biscuits."

"No, wait."

Tia reached out to hold his hand.

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh.. okay! Sure!"

A heartfelt smile emerged from her face.

* * *

_A/N:"Tia, your doin' it wrong. You don't hold people hands like that." If I was Zatch, that would have probably came out of my mouth.  
_

_Exams just around the corner, so the progress of my next chapter will be self-explanatory. However, I will occasionally update my profile to show you the progress._

_And, I found this really awesome guy just a few days ago. Go check out his youtube channel while you wait for my next chapter, .com/user/RayWilliamJohnson._

_Feel free to inbox me any questions or comments or any random attention-seeking crap._

_Lastly, I found out death threats do actually work. So, if you don't review on this chapter, I will steal your yellowtail biscuits.  
_

_Click the button below! :D  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: A good way to start the new month is to read a new chapter._

_Comments on reviewers:_

_Shiny pebble: I planned the previous few chapters about strengthening the couple's relationship. More importantly, why give a shit about Penny? In any case, this chapter includes her._

_kingsoldier: alright, youre welcome. thanks for the review._

_Silenttears: aw, cute story means cute author.  
_

* * *

"_No, my eyes have been deceiving me."_

"_It just cannot be. I was supposed to love him, and he was supposed to love me back."_

"_Impossible.. why?"_

"_Does he not love me back?"_

"_Does he hate me?"_

"_Or does he love Tia more than me?"

* * *

_

Tia sat on the pedestal, along with Zatch.

"_I didn't expect this date to be so.. strange."_

"_I mean, we ate lunch together, played together, even revised our work together.."_

"_Date or not, it was undeniably fun.."_

The couple sat closely to each other, admiring the sunset. Tia really wanted to start a conversation, yet her mouth just refused to speak up. All she did was to admire both the sunset, and the blonde-haired boy.

However, the desire to find out was too great.

"Zatch, do you, want to.. go again out some other time?"

"Unnu!"

Tia was just too hesitant to ask. She was unsure if it would lead to yet another disaster like before, and she never wanted to experience it again.

"Do you,.. think that falling in love is wrong?"

"Nuu.., I think it depends on the person you love."

"But what if someone loved you?"

"I don't know.., maybe, I would try to.. hey! That someone is you, isn't it!"

"Did you think I was telling a joke when I said I loved you?"

"Wahhh! Tia, sorry.."

Tia nudged him.

"It's alright.."

Tia then lay on his lap in a comfortable position, leaving Zatch with a shocked expression on his face.

"T-Tia! Only couples do that.."

"Hmph. So? I don't see what's wrong."

"I mean, you know, only boyfriends and girlfriends do that.."

"Hehehe. That means you want me to be your girlfriend, Zatch?"

"NO, NO!"

"Oh come on, don't lie to yourself."

"B-But being a boyfriend means to live with his girlfriend forever and ever! And w-we have to do all kinds of things together.."

"Hmm? What kind of things?"

Tia loved to pick on the cute, innocent Zatch.

"Uh.. um.. you know, eat together, walk together, play together, and maybe even sleep together.."

"Didn't we sleep together the last time?"

"NO! You slept on me.."

"You agreed for me to do so."

"Nuuu…"

"So that means that we are boy and girlfriends now?"

"TIA! I didn't agree to that.."

"Come on, do you want me to list more evidence?"

"But we are just friends.., and I don't love you like the way you feel for me. I-I-I mean I'm not sure I love you.."

"Are we… just friends?"

"Tia is my best friend.."

"Just a best friend huh."

Tia turned away from Zatch, facing the radiant yet fading sun.

"Tia, that's who you are to me; as a friend."

"Nah, Zatch, it doesn't matter whether you treat me as a friend or not."

"But don't you feel sad and alone if I don't love you back?"

"Maybe a little, but if you loved me back then.. hehehe.."

Zatch was stunned at her words, as if he was in deep thought.

"Zatch?"

"Oh. Well, Tia, you haven't answered my question yet."

"Hmm? What question?"

"Unnu. I asked you what love was, remember?"

"Oh.. yeah.."

It was now Tia's turn to be in deep thought.

"Love is.. quite a special emotion."

"..Special?"

Zatch eyes gleamed upon hearing the word.

"It's like a double-edged sword. It can take away all your burdens, or it could plunge you into depression."

"Woah, that's serious.."

"It's worth taking the risk."

"Why?"

"You will have to answer that question yourself, Zatch, just like the way I did.."

Tia hugged his sides, and whispered an "I love you".

"I know Tia, you told me before."

"Well, I want to tell you again, and to remind my-."

The clock tower chimed, signifying it was going to be night soon, and more like dinner for Zatch.

"Tia, I have to go right now. I have to attend the dinner early."

Zatch quickly scrambled off, and Tia was caught off-guard. Her head which was once on his lap now rested on the hard marble of the pedestal.

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry Tia!"

"You.. should pay more attention towards your surroundings.."

"I know Tia! D-Don't strangle me! Please forgive me!"

"Sigh, it's not serious. Anyway, you also haven't answered my question yet."

"Hmm..?"

"..Do you like me?"

Zatch was taken aback by her words. He wasn't sure what to answer, nor how to answer.

"I will give you until 10, right here to tell me. If you don't, then I won't forgive you. You will definitely find your neck being wrung by my hands..."

"Wha- NO! No Tia, please don't.. I need more time.."

"I was just joking, Zatch. But, I really hope you answer me soon."

"Okay.., but I'm sincerely sorry for what happened just now."

"Oh, just go attend whatever you need to do."

* * *

She gently stroked the flowers. It felt soft and cold, and as the petals brushed against her tiny palm, it left behind a tingling sensation on her hands. Tia was waiting for her "boyfriend" to come, and she came one hour earlier than the meeting time.

"_Why am I so anxious to find out? He doesn't like me; Zatch just told me that."_

A familiar tap on her shoulders.

"Tia.."

Zatch silently whispered to her.

"Zatch! You came!.."

"T-Tia! I don't yet know if I like you.."

Zatch directly uttered out his thoughts.

"Eh..? How can you not know?"

Zatch could not make out the right words to tell her.

"Sigh.. well, Zatch, if you like me, then you will like this too.."

Tia, who was crouching on the grass, suddenly jumped off the ground. Zatch was caught by surprise; Tia had suddenly came to kiss him. A gasp from him only travelled between both of them, and the sound reverberated in their mouths.

Everytime her tongue would come into contact with his, Zatch could feel that his heart drastically became "lighter". As if his weight was negligible, as if he could levitate through the air. What is this feeling? Instinctively, he pulled Tia closer to him. He had this undying momentum surging around his body. What is this feeling?

_What is this feeling?..._

Tia broke the kiss after a while.

"..Can you tell now?.."

"It's weird, my body.. is.. so.."

Tia hugged him, enclosing Zatch in her arms.

"Don't deny yourself anymore.."

The moonlight and the plants seemed to sing a melody of romance.

Yet only a single soul, hiding behind the pillars shadily, could only..

* * *

_A joke in which I failed miserably: "My first love broke my heart for the first time, and I was like goddamn you Zatch"_

_A/N: Once again, i'll be busy; at least for this month. Exams, courses, very self-explanatory._

_Quite alot of conversation here, sorry._

_Oh, and I asked in the previous chapter to inbox me anything. So, I got a request from a anonymous reader who apparently decided to be horny and asked for an adult story for TiaxZatch._

_Because of my awesome slackish nature, I don't think I want to write for just 1 person. Besides, its ironic for someone to be younger than 18 to write something above 18.._

_So, poll in my profile/review/inbox, whatever is fine._

**EDIT(14/9/2010): Deleted the poll.**_  
_

_The button below is incredibly cool. Try it._


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I deleted the poll, in case you didn't notice. I will probably do the first chapter in the upcoming months. Will write it when I'm horny or something. _:X_  
_**

**_Comments:_**

**_Kingsoldier: hehe i'm too lazy to review, just to say i have read your story. oh, and dont look at me like a god, haha_**

**_Moosashi/Eclair: Constructive reviews :D I greatly appreciate. Moosashi: isn't that what romance is about, haha. Eclair: you pointed a talent i, myself never knew _:O_ oh and everyone hates Penny, for sure. I will assure you that you will definitely hate this chapter too._**

**_10th chapter, 2000 views, 22 reviews._**

_**Thanks for all the support you guys have given me.**_

_***For an easier time for both me and the reader, I do use internet memes. If you don't understand what the hell I am talking about, Google is there, Yahoo is there, Bing is there, Wikipedia is (always)there, urbandictionary is there, or if you want you can use . As you can see, the internet is wonderful.  
**_

_

* * *

_"_That's right, I will destroy their relationship."_

"_You may have won the deal, but it's what counts in the end."_

"_You may have also won his heart, but it's what counts in the end."_

"_And in the end, I will win everything."_

"_And in the end, you will be in ruin."_

"_That's right, I have planned it all."

* * *

_

Lifelessly on the bed, he stared at the ceiling.

"Tia….", he mumbled to himself.

_I'm confused.. why do I feel this way towards her? We are friends right? Why is it.. that I get this notion that 'that' thing is developing inside both of us? It's so interesting.. I wonder what it's called?_

Zatch tried to recall, and reached a disturbing conclusion.

_No, no! I don't want to be in love! Especially not with Tia! I mean.. she is my friend.. right? Friends shouldn't be in love.. but she told me she loved me. So this is how it feels to be.. in love? Am I really in love?.._

Zatch pondered for minutes.

_That's right.. Tia knew my feelings all along; she even said not to deny my feelings for her. She is a reliable person.. but, can I really do this? Should I even.. be her.. boyfriend? I really dislike that word.. I don't know why. I want to make her happy, but..?_

Zatch tried to deny that fact.

_Maybe I don't love her; maybe she was wrong. I think.. I like her, BUT only just that little bit._

Of course, deep down inside, Zatch knew he loved Tia; it was his child-like nature that prevented that fact.

_I guess I will tell her how I feel, and Tia can help me with this. I don't like to be always bombarded by so.. disturbing thoughts._

_That's right! I've got to meet Tia at the garden in the morning.

* * *

_

Zatch arrived early, and due to his hyperactive nature, went to observe the peaceful surrounding.

"Zatch.."

A familiar voice.

"What are you so interested at?"

Tia leaned forward, with her hands behind her back. Zatch noticed she wasn't in her usual clothing; this time she wore a sleeveless skirt-like pajama. Zatch stared at amazement..

_..beautiful.._

Tia looked back at him inquisitively, and gave him a confused look.

_..yet innocent and cute.._

"..Zatch? Something wrong with you today?"

"Ah! Um.. sorry.."

Tia pulled out a cup of hot chocolate from her hand.

"Come on, let's sit."

Zatch, of course, followed suit.

"So, Tia, what did you ask me here for?"

"Oh, nothing in particular.. just maybe.."

Tia was unwilling to continue, but with a purpose. She was looking at Zatch, hoping he would help complete the sentence.

"_I'm just a typical girl, can't you read my mind?"_

"You want to..?"

Tia 'facepalmed' herself.

"Never mind, forget what I said."

"Alright.. oh! Tia, you wanna go out later?"

"_Woah, now that's a big surprise. Why the late reply, Zatch?"_

"R-Really? Then, let's go!"

Those words lifted up her spirits for the rest of the day, and a big smile hung on her face. Unconsciously, she returned to drink from the cup of hot chocolate.

But she found out it was depleted. D:

"I think I'm going home now, my parents can be.. well you know."

"W-Wait! No, no.. can you come back soon? I need to tell you something important.."

Tia was in absolute shock.

"_Is it what I think it is?"_

She managed out an 'alright!' with her blushing face. Tia rushed back home, and after taking a refill, she returned back to the garden, finding Zatch still sitting at the bench.

"_Alright Tia, calm down.."_

She tried to walk over as calm as possible, and sat on the bench.

Whilst taking a sip of the hot chocolate, Zatch tugged her hand, and Tia turned over as a response.

"_Here it comes.."_

"Tia, I think I like you!"

She immediately spat out her drink.

"Z-ZATCH! WHAT THE HELL! CAN YOU BE MORE ROMANTIC?"

"WHAT DID I DO WRO-"

His voice was cut out by her hands.

"DO YOU WANT TO CHOKE ME TO DEATH, HUH?"

"Agggh, no… Tia.."

Tia released her grip, and pretended to be still pissed about the situation. She turned her head away from him, facing the lush green trees.

"Tch. You are the worst kind of boyfriend ever."

"T-T-TIA! How could you say that.."

"I'm just saying. Only a GOOD boyfriend would kiss me on the cheeks to cheer me up, wouldn't he?"

Having said that, Tia resumed to drinking her hot chocolate.

"Nu.."

Tia emphasized much on the 'good', trying to tease the boy. Yet, on the other hand, she hoped to get a response from him; of course, she believed that her subliminal message would not get through.

_A soft, tender, and warm feeling enclosed a certain part of her cheek.._

_..and it responded with a flushed, red tinge._

Zatch tried hard to please Tia. For the first time, he felt a rush of blood at the sides of his mouth. He could see Tia stopping all other bodily motion, except placing her hand onto the spot he had just kissed.

"Tia.."

The couple lay in silence for a few moments.

Tia extended her hand to reach for the boy's, while having her cup still in her hand. She placed her palm onto his, and locked his hand firmly with her fingers; Zatch did the same.

The still blushing couple continued until there was no more hot chocolate left..

..even so they both did not want to let go.

* * *

"I'm late.." , Zatch muttered under his breath.

He had just finished with his kingly chores and was dashing to the desired spot where he was supposed to meet Tia.

"_A few more turns and I should be able to meet her.."_

Yet the girl he saw was not the cheerful scarlet-haired princess.

But rather a demon-faced turquoise ghost stood in his path.

"..Penny, I don't have time for this.."

The girl would not take such a response.

"We have to talk things out."

"No! Penny, you don't understand, not right now.."

"I said, we have to TALK THINGS OUT!"

Zatch was stunned at the ferocity and the graveness of her voice. He took a few steps away from her..

"Zatch, can't you understand? You only belong with me."

"…, I don't love you.."

Zatch said with a sympathetic voice.

"Hah! Then I suppose you love that Tia bitch?"

In contrast, Penny replied with arrogance. He looked at Penny with burning eyes, and grabbed her by her clothes.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER! THE PERSON WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND IS YOU!"

"SHUT UP! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T! I GAVE YOU WHATEVER I HAD; I SACRIFICED MY POSITION TO BECOME QUEEN JUST FOR YOU!"

Zatch knew what he wanted to say, but he was afraid that those words may break the already fragile heart of hers. He understood that Penny harbored an enormous love for him, and she had given him everything that was important to her, but Zatch could not make himself love her back.

He knew that he had to say those words..

"Penny, you are.."

He tried to shut his eyes, hoping it would help muster some courage.

"..really, very selfish.."

He hung his head heavily.

"…"

Penny was in tears. Could she have been wrong? Was she being selfish instead of generous? She begged to differ, but the evidence was there.

Penny came to realization that she was selfish. But still, who cares? All she wanted is his love.

"I'm selfish, ain't I?"

Zatch tilted his head up, hoping she could come to her senses.

"Hahaha.. If you can't love me, then.. I will have to force you to love me.."

* * *

It was starting to pour. Raindrops gently tapped her scalp, and she looked up into the grey sky.

"_Why isn't he here yet?.."_

Raindrops were gradually getting more frequent and heavier; yet she continued to sit on the bench, waiting..

She was drenched, and Tia decided it was time to seek shelter. Furious and disappointed, she darted back to the palace compound. Just as she was storming back to her home, she saw..

* * *

"_Penny! You can't force anyone to love you.. that's.. wrong.."_

However, Zatch was not one to control her ideology. Penny reached for his neck, and pulled his head towards hers. They ended with their lips interlocked for a long 20 seconds..

..long enough for Tia to witness.

..too long for Zatch to handle.

As he saw a teary-faced Tia dash out of the palace, the flashbacks came to him.

It seemed like it was yesterday.

It seemed that he had made the same mistake again.

It seemed that he failed to protect the person he loved the most…

He broke free of Penny's control, and chased after her in the rain.

But the rain had already concealed her in its mist; she was already gone.

* * *

_A/N: Unfortunately, the temptation to announce my 10th chapter, is too great. So now I'm gonna fail all my exams :P Nah, don't worry, I'm not Zatch, I can do maths._

_Once again, thank you all readers. And in case you were so afraid that this chapter was the epilogue, fear not, the ending will be in some 8 chapters (or so) away.  
_

_Penny-bash button below  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Comments:_

_Eclair: Penny? Who's that? I don't have the slightest clue who she is!  
_

_Kingsoldier: Give me your followers as sacrifice and I will spare the world from 2012._

_The very cute and random reviewer (who may or may not know the definition of a review): *facepalm* *disappointment*  
_

_This is, in my opinion, the most emotional and the best chapter yet.  
_

* * *

_This was your entire fault, Tia. You forced yourself back into love, knowing that it would break you one day. Maruss was a wake-up call, yet you just had to be stubborn._

_I hate myself. Mistakes that were made once should never be repeated twice. Why, Tia, why? _

Tia kneeled onto the mud with tears camouflaged by rain, looking up into the grey sky, hoping for an answer in the clouds. Her whole world was shattered like glass, into fragments of pain and anguish. The pain in her heart was real; she could feel the 'sadness' seeping out of her heart, engulfing it with its darkness, staining her heart with pain.

She placed her hands onto her chest as if she was clutching her heart to ease her pain, but to no avail; instead it got worse by time. The rain seemed to empathize her, and continued to pour, hoping it would help cure the wounded soul.

* * *

Zatch scrambled in the rain in search for Tia. He had no idea where he was heading, nor did he know where he was. The rain was thick and his field of vision was drastically reduced, and he wandered aimlessly, hoping by chance he would bump into Tia. He knew it was impossible, but he was not willing to give up hope.

But even the strongest of hearts have to break down at a point of time..

After the rain had cleared slightly, he made his way back to the palace, failing in his mission to locate Tia.

Kolulu offered to help, trying to provide some help to remedy the situation. As much as she didn't want her two best friends to be in such despair, she also just had to help get the two back into the loving couple they once were; she couldn't bear to not lend a helping hand.

"Kolulu.."

Zatch tried to communicate to his close friend, but he started to burst into tears. Kolulu knew exactly what he was trying to imply, and walked over to him, who was sitting dejectedly on his bed. Tears were streaming through his cheeks and dripped onto his mantle. Kolulu placed her hand onto his shoulder, and comforted him.

"Don't worry Zatch, she'll come back, sooner or later.."

Those words held some uncertainty.

"..What if.. she.. doesn't come..back.."

"I-I'm sure she will! She definitely misses you a lot.."

"..Kolulu, I've..changed.."

"..?"

"..I'm not like the old me.. stupid and block-headed. She taught me lots of things, helped me in so many ways.."

Zatch was feeling less emotional at this point, and Kolulu seized the opportunity to do what he wanted to do. She grabbed him by the collar, and tried to walk out of the room.

"Zatch, you love her don't you."

"..I don't know.."

The response she got really pissed her off.

"Zatch! How could you not know if you love her?"

"I-I told you I'm no-"

"You may be oblivious to everything else, but not the girl you love! Stop acting like she is just your friend!"

Zatch, at that moment, realized something important.

"You know that you love her, and she feels the same way for you! Please! If she means so much to you, then don't just sit here and wait for her! Show her that you still care for her; don't you know that all she wanted from you all along?"

_Yes, I have been an idiot.._

"I'm sorry, Kolulu.. I shouldn't be here right now.."

"..huh?"

"Let's go find her."

Kolulu broke into a smile. _Finally he understands.._

"I'm not sure, but she could be at her favorite place right now."

"_Tia's favorite place? Is it..? It has to be.."_

"_Tia, promise me, don't do anything stupid.."

* * *

_

The field of wheat, which was once, as he remembered, was illuminated with a bright, red color. But now, it was stained with grey. In the middle of the field lay a familiar girl, her body facing the ground.

"_..Tia! Please, I hope you didn't hurt yourself.. please.. be safe.."_

His legs took flight, and ran as quick as he could towards the girl. He was stepping mercilessly on the crops, but nothing was more important than the safety of Tia.

He soon found that Tia was head-first into the soft mud, her body lying like a dead corpse. At that moment, Zatch felt a sudden torrent of guilt, but with closer inspection, he could hear her breathing.

"Tia!"

The girl did not move a bit. Zatch repeated again, thinking that Tia had not heard; yet she still did not flinch. Zatch could empathize her pain..

He took Tia, who was covered with mud, by her head and forced it into his shoulder, crying..

* * *

_Eh..?_

_What is this warmth?_

_It's so familiar.._

_Ah, I remember now.._

_It used to be the warmth that give me life.._

_But why is it so.. different?_

_So.. distant?

* * *

_

"Tia, please forgive me.."

Tia's face was still blank, as if she was suffering from a nervous shock. No expression, no emotions. Normally, she would give her loved one a hug as return, but not this time.

"I know Maruss betrayed you once.. I will never.. do it again.."

Still, no response came from her.

"Let's get back.. to the time when we were.. always so happy.."

"I realize, Tia.., I do.."

"..love you.."

Silence was only temporary.

"Zatch, what is love?"

Stunned, Zatch could feel all his energy in him seeping away gradually. Instead, a sharp pain in the heart came to take its place. Was this the feeling when he once told Tia the exact same sentence?

He broke down emotionally, letting his tears flow freely.

"Tia, back when.. I was still nothing.. you were always by my side.."

"..comforting me.. sometimes even bullying me.."

"I really appreciate those times.. I beg you, Tia.."

"You don't get it. I never ever wanted to feel this kind of hurt again, but was still obstinate. I paid the ultimate price. But now, I have finally learnt my lesson. Those times were long gone, Zatch. Now, we are just friends. Ordinary, plain friends."

Zatch could not believe what he heard. Those were so different from the Tia he knew, and.. loved. That Tia was a cheerful yet sometimes cutely unreasonable girl; and that was the girl he knew he loved. Now, she became a cold, heartless person.

"_Your true soul has been kept inside the darkness.."_

He hugged her tighter, pulling her chest closer into his.

"When my world was in darkness.."

"When everything started to turn monochrome.."

"When I lost hope and confidence.."

"When I tried to abandon my dreams.."

"You were always there for me, Tia.."

"You walked in to my heart.."

"Took me by my hand.."

"Crossed the border of solitude.."

"Brought me to your world.."

"And colored my life.."

"..Tia, I love you.."

* * *

_..huh?_

_..what?_

_..why am I crying?

* * *

_

Tears started to fall involuntarily in small streams from her eyes, clearing bits of mud in her face. She started to enclose Zatch in her arms..

_Why am I doing this? I should never fall in love again.. so why is it.._

_..I want him in my arms again._

_..I want his laughter and voice._

_..I want his cute yet shallow personality._

_..I love him._

Even Kolulu, being a spectator, cried. It was too touching and emotional for her to handle..

"Tia.."

Zatch said while stroking her hair,

"Let's go home and clean you up."

* * *

_A/N:_

_If you cried or felt touched, then you're perfectly fine. You're still a human being._

_If you laughed and mocked, then you're going straight to hell. For sure.  
_

_The climax of this chapter could be a slightly out of character for Zatch; probably too deep and intricate for him. Sacrifice logic to achieve a more compelling story.._

_Sadly, the wonderful quote by me isn't copyrighted.. take/modify if you wish, writers.  
_

_I will be inactive for the next 3 - 4 weeks, take this as a compensation. Do remember to check my profile once in a while to monitor the progress of the next chapter (which might be very slow).  
_

_I'm sorry.. forgive me? _:)_  
_

_Goodbye for 3 weeks or so.. until then, readers. BUT!  
_

_Don't forget this button!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Just thought I would release this chapter since it was done kinda early.  
_

_Kingsoldier: you must throw yourself in the pit of fire too. rest assured, you'll receive the Nobel Peace Prize.  
_

_Eclair: oh man, i'm sorry dude. i have nothing to say.  
_

_Seriously, Kingsoldier, don't go burning yourself. I wouldn't want to get sued by your parents. _

_Read on.  
_

* * *

"_I sorry, Zatch. I need to think about this.. I don't know if I'm able to forgive you.. sorry."_

"_B-But! Tia.. we both love one another; why won't you give me another chance?"_

"_I'm really, really confused. I just need some time.. alone.."_

"_.. Tia. No matter what kind of problems you face, just remember.."_

"_I will be there to help you, always."_

Moonlight shone into his room, illuminating the dark presence around him. Zatch basked into this light, staring into the large, bright full moon that lingered in the black sky.

"_How can I make Tia able to forgive me?"_

"_Should I make her happy?"_

"_A surprise would be good.."_

As he gazed into the moon, thoughts wandered through his mind. He wasn't sure how to please Tia; other than accepting her each and every request. "Surely that's not enough to sustain a relationship", he thought to himself. Frustrated from the stressing thoughts that lingered in his mind, bombarding his sanity, Zatch decided to get out of bed and get himself a drink.

"It's a beautiful day today, the moon is shining really bright.."

By chance, he bumped into Zeno.

"Ahh!... sorry.."

"No, it's okay. By the way, you look troubled today?"

Zeno asked with his lilac eyes fixed onto him, as if it was staring into his brother's soul.

"That's right! Zeno.. how do you.. make someone special feel happy?"

Zeno tilted his head. Was this simple question in his head all along? What a weird question to ask..

"Are you referring to Tia?"

"N-NNNO! NOTHING LIKE THAT! It's just that.. I want to make her.. happy?"

"Hmm, why don't you just tell her that you love her?"

"ZENO! Stop teasing me.."

Zatch frowned, as he disliked the fact that Zeno was poking into his love life. Zeno, realizing his constant teasing was having a negative impact on his brother.

"Alright, I was just joking. I suggest you take her out on a date? That's what I would do.."

"Oh! Makes sense.. thanks Zeno! You've been a great help!"

* * *

Tia shuffled her legs across the bed, still unable to make up her decision of her life. She was already standing at the cliff. Would she take another step and fall into the dark abyss below, or fly across it? She couldn't decide, for one simple reason: she was unsure.

_She was unsure if love will continue to let her fly freely across the vast skies.._

_..or if it will drag her into hell.._

Fragments of her past began to haunt her once again. Maruss, betrayal and pain started in plague her mind, causing more distress within her.

"_I don't know what to do. Zatch has shown me the positive side of love, Maruss had shown otherwise. Who should I trust? Who should I place my gamble on? To forgive Zatch, or to forget him?"_

It was true that Tia still harbored love towards him, but was she going to neglect it?

She hugged her pillow, crying from the trauma in her mind.

* * *

Zatch woke up early for school, hoping to console and persuade Tia. As he stood outside the palace entrance, He knew he had never felt this way before, the feeling where he was missing 'something' inside his heart, and that 'something' was needed to complete his life.

And he knew that 'something' was definitely Tia. But in the end, the girl he had waited for had not arrived..

Dejected, but still persistent, continued to wait for her, until Kolulu showed up.

"Kolulu! Could you check for me if Tia is still at home?"

"Oh! Zatch.."

He looked at Kolulu who was frowning and hesitating.

"Tia.. fell sick.."

Zatch could feel his heart jerking after what he heard.

"What? Since when?"

"Just this morning.."

"I'm going to see her right this instant."

"W-Wait! She requested tha-"

"This is one time I won't listen to her."

Zatch cut off her words, and dashed towards Tia's room. Kolulu tried to catch up, but she was too far behind. She decided to leave the love-struck boy alone, and went to school by herself.

He stormed into her room. Seeing the sickly Tia lying on her bed, he quickly slowed his steps. How could he bear to see the person he loved the most to suffer herself? He silently walked over to her, not wanting to wake her up, and clamped both his hands onto her, hoping to feel her warmth.

It was weak, but it was still there.

* * *

_My head, it hurts. Its burning inside.._

_Eh? Why is my hand.. it feels so warm._

_Mum? Is that you?_

_Wait, only one person can give me this.._

_..unique touch.._

_Hold on! What are you doing here? _

_Shouldn't you be in school?_

Tia opened her eyes, letting the light of her surroundings fill her senses. As she awakened from a subconscious state, Tia turned towards the boy. There he was, clinging onto her hand and sleeping on it.

"_You just won't give up, eh, Zatch? You always have to do this kind of things, and you'd think I would feel better like this."_

"_Well, I won't deny how elated I feel right now.."_

Tia felt a sudden surge of blood shooting up her head. A mini-blackout quickly erupted in her eyes, but it was just for an instant; it merely flashed across her eyes. She jerked a little, startled at the arrival of pain in her head.

"..Ti…a..?"

Zatch woke up drowsily. Coming back into his senses..

"Tia! How are you feeling? You aren't hurt anywhere, are you?"

His hysteria caused Tia to laugh.

"I'm fine.. just a little headache, that's all.."

"But you're still sick!"

Zatch placed his hand on his chest.

"I'll cure you!"

A gaping mouth hung from her mouth. It was cute how Zatch tried to be a doctor, but of course, he would be a useless doctor with a profession of screwing pretty much, everything.

"Hmph. That is if you can even treat a patient well."

"Nuu.. Tia! Is this how you treat such a caring boyfriend!"

Tia felt a little uneasy with the word 'boyfriend'. Was she really ready to see Zatch not just as a friend? No matter..

"Since I'm sick, you must listen to each and every of my requests."

"Tia.. I feel that you're making use of me.."

"Don't you want to make me feel a little better, huh?"

".."

"Go pour me a glass of water."

Tia threw him a devilish smile and pointed towards the jug of water standing at the table across her. Zatch quickly scrambled to act accordingly.

"Now, get me an apple. And oh, make sure to carve out the skin."

Now with a more sadistic grin, Tia, like a conductor, waved her hands around the air. Frowning, Zatch proceeded to do what he was asked to.

"Here you go, Tia. Now I don't think you have anything else for me to do, huh."

"Well… I guess you don't want.. a kiss, hmm?"

"Wha-"

"No no, I'm just kidding.. you wouldn't want to fall sick too, do you?"

Zatch quickly retracted his head.

"Well a kiss on the cheeks wouldn't hurt.."

Just as he was inches away from her face, Tia's mother came in, spoiling the mood.

"Oh.. I'm sorry if I'm being a little anti-climactic here.."

"M-M-MUM! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Sigh.. I just wanted to tell you I will be out for grocery shopping. Zatch, take good care of your girlfriend, okay?"

"Huh?"

Zatch looked at her with a blank expression, and soon he gave an extremely delayed response.

"W-WAIT! I-I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!"

"You two are so perfect; both of you have the exact same personality.. Anyway, Tia, take the medication an hour from now."

Having said that, Tia's mother went to leave them alone. They were both embarrassed, and their faces were flushed with red.

"So.. I'll get some rest.. now.."

"..Unuu..go ahead, Tia.."

Tia turned away from him, her face still red from embarrassment. Trying to get as much sleep as possible, she avoided thinking about Zatch, and closed her eyes as hard as possible. However, she was uncomfortable with sleeping when someone she loved was just inches away. She left a little gap in her eyes, but wide enough to allow her to still observe her surroundings.

A sense of numbness surrounded her gradually; a sign that Tia was going to fall asleep soon. She couldn't even feel that a butterfly had flew in from her open window, and landed on her nose. Just as she was seconds till she drifted into unconsciousness, Zatch's inverted face appeared right in front of her face.

Tia quickly snapped back into reality.

"WAAAAAH!"

She let out a scream, as if Kiyomaro's devil face just flashed across her eyes. Zatch got a small shock from the sudden yet terrifying response he got from Tia. All he wanted to do was just to see the butterfly..

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO!"

Zatch walked towards the window, pointing at the butterfly which was floating away from her, as if he had not heard Tia's thunderous voice.

Not taking ignorance for an answer, she came out of bed and wrung his neck.

"ANSWER ME!"

Before Zatch could answer, Tia felt a surge of hot blood flow through her vessels in the brain. All her energy disappeared all of a sudden. The world seemed to spin around her, like her head was rotating. She tried to stop this dizziness, but no to avail. Small black dots started to form in her eyes, and before she knew it, these dots engulfed her sight, all within seconds. She could feel gravity pull her down..

Zatch agile reflexes made him able to catch Tia in time. Tia looked like she fainted, but her constant and deep breathing ruled out that option. He touched her forehead; it was burning. Zatch hastily placed her on the bed, and prepared a cold towel.

* * *

Wakening from her sleep, Tia sat up, placing her hands on Zatch's head which was resting on her stomach and held it close to her. She admired his sleeping face, in deep thought. Moonlight shone onto his face from the window, making him seem so innocent and pure.

"_I'm sorry that I always have to put a burden on your shoulder, Zatch."_

She stroked his soft, smooth hair.

"_Thanks for always being there for me, even if I don't need any help.."_

"_To be honest, I really wanted to spend some time alone to think about matters."_

Tia smiled to herself.

"_This is what they call genuine happiness, huh."_

"_But what if I was never in love in the first place?"_

"_What if I just didn't want to disappoint you?"_

"_Zatch, I'm so confused.."_

_"I need a hug, real bad.."_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Go give Tia a hug.  
_

_Needs no explanation..  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: This chapter's a little short. It could be a little longer, but I don't think that is really necessary._

_Kingsoldier: You're welcome :)  
_

_Eclair: I hope you're feeling better, and thanks for taking your time off to review._

_punk: I adore this couple too, and i usually update fortnightly or every week._

_

* * *

Tia! Happy birthday! _

_I'm sorry I couldn't attend your party today,_

_I was really busy._

_So to make it up to you,_

_Could you spend the rest of the night at my room?_

_I really want to talk to you._

_-Zatch_

Tia scanned the note left on her table curiously.

"_What could Zatch want to tell me?"_

She told herself, the best way to find out was to find Zatch personally. After an embarrassing approval from her parents, she made her way up to Zatch's room. There, she saw Zatch sitting infront of the window, gazing into the cresent moon.

"Zatch?"

He immediately turned around upon hearing Tia's voice.

"Tia! You came!"

"Well.. of course I did.."

She walked over to his bed and sat next to him, making herself comfortable.

"So.. what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah.. about that.."

"So, Tia, you're really going tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I don't have a choice.. sorry."

"Well, it's a time to have fun with your family."

Tia nodded in agreement.

"But won't you feel alone? I mean it's kind of guilty if I just leave you here."

"It's only for a week, Tia. Just like the last time, remember? It won't be so harsh.."

"Yeah, I hope.."

The both gazed around randomly, expecting that one of them would come up with something to say. After a long pause, Zatch finally made his move.

"T-Tia.. it's late. Do you mind if.. you know.. sleep here?"

She blushed slightly, but she could not reject his offer.

"I guess I could.."

Tia climbed onto one of his pillow, and rested her head onto it. The two turned their back on each other, since it was such a touchy and sensitive moment. For a couple to sleep on the same bed for the first time, it was definitely intense for the both of them.

"Zatch, do you think that I love you?"

Stunned at her question, Zatch pondered for a bit before answering.

"Of course."

"How do you know?"

"That's because.. even when you're so miserable being with me,.."

"..you always still cared for me, didn't you, Tia?"

As if something struck her head, Tia came upon a sudden realization. She turned around and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Thanks so much.."

"No, thank you for being in my life."

"Woah, woah. Since when did you become so romantic, Zatch?"

"Well, you asked me to.."

Blushing a little, she punched Zatch at the sides, and he let out a soft squeal.

"T-Tia, what did you do that for.. it's painful.."

"For being so romantic."

"What? When I'm not, you will strangle me. Even when I am, you aren't satisfied yet?"

"I was just expressing my love for you by punching you."

Tia grinned at him sadistically, with a sense of satisfaction that she had won the conversation. Zatch let out a agonizing sigh, and stared at Tia's eyes.

"So, Zatch.."

"Unnu?"

"What exactly.. do you like about.. me? I-I mean Kolulu is compassionate, Laila has such a striking personality.. why me?"

"Hmm.."

"I like.. your smile."

"M-My smile?.. but why?"

"When you smile, you look so cheerful, Tia. It reflects how kind-hearted you are, how beautiful you look, how much you love.."

"..me.."

"You mean, like.. this?"

Tia tried to form a smile to the best of her ability, while Zatch wrapped his arms around her body.

"Just.. like that.."

Zatch puller her towards him, and engaged in a deep, passionate kiss. Tia squealed for a bit by the reaction of him, but soon gave in. This kiss felt much more unique than before; previously it just felt like a sweet, special taste in her mouth. This time, she could distinctively tell that there was another ingredient added to make this kiss so..

..delightfully extraordinary.

Tia placed her hands behind his head, enclosing the both of them in an interlocking embrace.

They slowly pulled away from one another, but their passion refused to let go. Both of them were blushing extremely hard even after a few kisses the last time. It was just that they knew this time, it wasn't just a one-sided love, nor was it just a liking for one another. It was simply, pure love.

Tia threw a smile at him again, knowing that Zatch had the same thought in mind; both of them wanted more.

"Tia.."

"Yeah, Zatch.."

Zatch slipped his hands below her neck and held her head with it. He continued to place his other hand around her elegant hair, and stroked it.

"Can we please, sleep like this?"

"What for? It's a little uncomfortable like that, this is my first time.."

"Well you know if you want to have a great day you must have a great start."

"So..?"

"To have a great start, the first thing I should see is your face.."

Tia felt a slight discomfort, yet she whole-heartedly enjoyed what Zatch had just said.

"Well,.. I can't really let you down can I?"

She proceeded to placed her arms around his waist.

"It's really going to be a long day tomorrow.. I need to get some rest."

"Oh.. then go ahead and sleep first then."

Tia could sense a little disappointment in his words, but at the same time quite astonished.

"You aren't sleeping yet?"

"I want to admire your face.. just for tonight. I don't know when I can do this again, you know?"

She threw Zatch a smile before closing her eyes, and Zatch went on to kiss her lips. Her smile got even larger, but it soon slowly faded away as she went to sleep.

"Now, I don't really have a reason to be awake anymore.."

* * *

"_Zatch.."_

"_There isn't a perfect boyfriend in this world."_

"_But I really just want to let you know,"_

"_You are the best anyone could ever have."_

"_And you have made me the happiest girl for today."_

"_Girls enjoy receiving gifts from boys, naturally."_

"_You gave me such a memorable one.."_

"_For my birthday, what else can I wish for?"_

"_It's as though my life was already perfect with you by my side."_

"_Thank you, Zatch."_

"_I love you, and that love will never fade."

* * *

_

_A/N: I'll be taking a long break from updating till October 31st, Halloween. It's just a side story continuing this chapter, FYI._

_Wait for 2 more weeks, and you will find a new story posted up._


End file.
